Various headphones having sound pickup functions have been proposed. For example, a headphone disclosed in PTL 1 includes a speaker and a microphone provided in a pair, and the microphone is placed so as to be movable with respect to the speaker. Further, the microphone functions as a microphone for an external sound pickup in a mode in which the microphone, speaker and ear are arranged in this order, and functions as a microphone for noise cancellation in a mode in which the speaker, microphone and ear are arranged in this order.